Chapter 3: Return to the Megavents
Return to the Megavents is the third chapter of Dead Space: Extraction and is seen from the perspective of Nathan McNeill. Description Chapter 3 sees P-Sec Detective Nathan McNeill, USG Ishimura Sergeant Gabe Weller, Surveyor Lexine Murdoch, and Executive Director of Colonial Mining Operations Warren Eckhardt travelling through Megavent 12 in order to reach a Surveillance Shuttle in the Maintenance Bay. Summary After fleeing Mission Square, the four survivors have taken a cargo lift down to Megavent 12 where they immediately come across an unnamed Engineer. The Engineer informs them that the Necromorphs are in the Megavents as well and, coincidentally, a group of Slashers emerge from a nearby hatch. To keep them out, Lexine and Gabe collect sheets of metal and Nate wields them to the wall with Sam Caldwell's Rivet Gun. When the Engineer realises that they are looking for the Sector 8 Maintenance Bay, he decides to lead them there. Gabe makes the comment that he can hear bat-like sounds but Lexine informs him that there is no ecosystem on Aegis VII and therefore no bats exist here. When Nate cuts through a large layer of The Corruption with his Rock Saw, he is attacked by the source of the flying sounds - Flyers. Miraculously, Baines contacts Weller and reveals that both him and Hutchins are alive as they were shielded by the Shuttle's hull when it crashed into Mission Square. Weller tells them to rendezvous at the Surveillance Shuttle and the group of five discover an audio log that suggests that the colonists dementia is caused by The Marker. Warren rhetorically asks why none of them have been suffering from the same insanity as the other colonists but the topic is quickly disbanded as they are attacked by more Slashers and Leapers. From here Nate has the option to travel down a catwalk or down a ladder. If he chooses the catwalk, Nate simply kills a Slasher and picks up some supplies and then proceeds down the ladder regardless of whever it was picked or not. They walk through a heavily damaged catwalk at the bottom of the ladder and Warren suggests riding on of the Freight Trams that keep loudly passing through however Gabe realises that (this time) the sound wasn't made by the Tram His realisation is almost too late as Lexine is picked up by a Drag Tentacle, the Tentacle drops her as Nate shoots it however, as the Engineer helps her to her feet, a second tentacle grabs him. In desperation, the Engineer grabs hold of Lexine and the Tentacle lifts them both up. Nate is forced to kill the Engineer in order to make him let Lexine go and save her life and the Tentacle retreats with his lifeless corpse. Now down to four, the group is attacked by more Necromorphs (including female Slashers) and have to literally jump for their lives as the weak catwalk collapses. Lexine suggests travelling through the air vents rather than facing more unstable catwalks so Nate hacks the access panel and enters the vents first. It isn't long before they realise that the vents are crawling with Leapers and, in a frantic panic, McNeill accidentally slides down a tunnel when he is attacked. Eventually they reach a room connecting to the Maintenance Bay after killing many Leapers. They finally meet up with Baines and Hutchins who tell them that the Shuttle's door is locked but Warren claims to have enough clearance to unlock it. As the six make a desperate dash for the Shuttle, Baines and Hutchins are suddenly killed by a tentacle of the Hive Mind, and to make matters worse, Warren's access codes won't open the door. Nate is forced to hack his way inside as Gabe keeps The Hive Mind at bay. Once inside, Gabe and Warren launch the Shuttle and narrowly avoid the grasp of The Hive Mind; the four survivors now seek the safe haven of the USG Ishimura. Transcript {The lift descends} {Gameplay.} [[Warren Eckhardt|'Warren Eckhardt']]: "So is it safe now?" Sergeant Gabe Weller: "Shh!" Detective Nathan McNeill: "There's a service hatch down there. We can seal it to keep them out." {The sound of metal on metal causes McNeill to spin about; Weller already has a bead on the source of the noise.} Weller: "Hold it right there!" Unknown Engineer: "Don't shoot, I'm on your side! I'm just hiding from those... things!" Weller: "Not for long. They're on our tail." Unknown Engineer: "What?! Then keep it down - they'll hear us..." Weller: "Wait, you mean they're down here?!" {The group collectively turns, looking to their right; McNeill starts moving towards the vent. As he nears it, a slasher bursts through, followed by more.} McNeill: "We have to keep them out." {McNeill moves closer to the the now open vent, turning towards Weller.} McNeill: "Grab that sheet of metal and plug it over the hatch! Move!" {Weller uses telekinesis on the broken vent cover, and places it over the vent.} McNeill: "Now hold it steady while I fix it into place!" {McNeill successfully rivets two of the four bolts needed.} Weller: "It won't hold like this. McNeill, rivet another bolt in there!" {McNeill rivets the last two bolts in the vent cover; Lexine uses telekinesis to place a rectangular piece of metal over the vent cover.} [[Lexine Murdoch|'Lexine Murdoch']]: "Here, we can use this piece to reinforce it!" {McNeill rivets it in place with two bolts, then starts on an additional piece of metal.} Unknown Engineer: "They're still coming!" {McNeill finishes riveting the third reinforcement piece; starts riveting the next piece.} Weller: "Hurry up, McNeill!" {McNeill rivets the final reinforcement bar into place. Weller looks at it, then turns to McNeill.} McNeill: "That should hold for a while." {Eckhardt, Lexine, and the Engineer group closer as they convene momentarily.} McNeill: "We need to get to the Sector 8 Maintenance Bay. There's a shuttle there." Unknown Engineer: "Seriously? Right this way, man. Follow me!" {The Engineer moves forward, leading them.} Weller: "Please tell me those are just bats I hear..." Lexine: "Can't be - there's no ecosystem on this planet." {They encounter a strange growth blocking their way.} Weller: "What the hell is this stuff? Smells like vomit - how long has it been like this?" Unknown Engineer: "We found a little last week. Didn't think much of it. Today? This." {McNeill cuts it out of their way with the Rock Saw. As they move forward an airborne creature dives on them only to sweep past.} McNeill: "Get down!" Lexine: "Look, up there..." Weller: "Yeah, I see it too." {After McNeill clears the second section of growth} Baines (radio): "Sarge, this is Baines. Are you there?" Weller: "Baines! Jesus, I thought I'd lost you." Baines (Radio): "If we hadn't been inside that shuttle, we'd be toast. It's a wreck, though, we won't be flying anywhere in it. Where are you?" Weller: "We're in a Megavent, heading to the Sector 8 Maintenance Bay - there's a shuttle we can use. But we sealed off the entrance here. Can you find another route?" Baines (Radio): "We'll do our best, Sarge. See you there." {McNeill cuts through the third organic obstruction; they near a platform littered with what appears to be necromorph corpses.} Eckhardt: "My God, what happened here?" Unknown Engineer: "I don't know... Man, that's a lot of bodies." {Weller crouches checking one of the corpses.} Weller: "But none of them are human." {Lexine moves forward.} Lexine: "Wait, what's this?" {She picks up an audio log; it plays.} :Recording: Amanda Castle: "This is Amanda Castle, a surveyor on Aegis VII. I'm concerned about the dementia people here are suffering." {Eckhardt moves forward, looking intently at the log.} :Recording: Amanda Castle: "After we brought the artifact inside - the "Marker" as the Unitologists call it - the extraction team all went crazy. The brass says it's coincidence, but that's bullshit." {Eckhardt looks at Lexine with concern, then at the log, eventually holding it himself.} :Recording: Amanda Castle: "Now half the miners are suffering from some weird dementia, but nobody dares suggest it's because of the artifact! Well, I will. And I don't like where this is going." {The log ends.} Eckhardt: "Dementia? Interesting." Weller: "Why? We've all seen what she was talking about." Eckhardt: "Indeed. So why aren't we going crazy too?" Lexine: "He's right. None of us have been affected." Weller: "I guess. Unless I'm crazy, and you're all figments of my imagination." McNeill: "You don't have that much imagination, Weller." Unknown Engineer: "Can we hurry up and find the shuttle? You can all play shrink once we're in orbit." Weller: "He's right, no use standing around here. Move out." {The party starts moving across the platform; one of the "corpses" suddenly stands, attacking. When it and others have been defeated, the party resumes moving forward, pausing at the damaged walkway.} Eckhardt: "How are we going to get across that?" {McNeill turns around to Eckhardt.} McNeill: "Carefully." {He turns back, and advances carefully. Weller moves to the edge of the platform suddenly, looking down.} Weller: "What was that?" Unknown Engineer: "It's a freight tram, for moving equipment." {A Tram passes by below them. Weller moves up to McNeill, concerned.} Weller: "I just saw one of the flying creatures down there. Get moving." {They continue moving forward; as they move to the next platform they are attacked by several necromorphs. They walk onto the next platform, pausing momentarily.} McNeill: "Lexine, are you OK? You've been quiet ever since you found that audiolog." Lexine: "Yeah, I'm fine, just... Just thinking about my dad. He worked here in the vents." McNeill: "Hey, it's a little early for past tense. He could be on one of the shuttles that already left. We'll look for him when we get to the ship." {Eckhardt eavesdrops on the last words of the conversation, then turns and speaks to no one in particular.} Eckhardt: "Everyone's looking for someone." Weller: "What was that?" Eckhardt: "Uh, nothing. Just mumbling, ignore me." {McNeill moves towards an obstructed walkway; he turns to the others.} McNeill: "You guys stay there. I'm going to check it out." {McNeill advances, cutting through two sections of organic growth, eying the additional growth along the Megavent walls. He reaches a substation, checks a corpses warily, only to be attacked as a Slasher drops from the ceiling. After defeating it, McNeill hacks a damaged computer to unlock the door next to it. When successful, he opens the door and takes the supplies therein. He then returns to the party.} Weller: "What did you find?" McNeill: "It's clear..." {McNeill in the lead, they descend down a ladder to a lower level. Shortly after McNeill reaches the lower platform, a tram can be heard passing.} Weller: "Another tram?" Unknown Engineer: "Yeah. They run 24 hours." {Lexine reaches the platform, Eckhardt close behind her.} Hutchins (Radio): "Officer Hutchins to Sergeant Weller. Come in sir." Weller: "Weller here. What's your twenty, Hutchins?" Hutchins (Radio): "We're in the hub corridors. There's some kind of foreign substance all over... it's like... like meat growing out of the walls." {The Engineer reaches the platform, followed by Weller.} Weller: "We've got the same down here, but it seems to be inert. You getting any trouble up there?" Hutchins (Radio): "Negative, sir. We've hardly encountered anything. I think we're being watched, but that's all." Weller: "Let's hope it stays that way. Weller out." {They start off again; McNeill cuts through another obstruction - and is shortly thereafter attacked. Once he defeats the necromorphs, the party makes its way over the damaged and organic-covered walkway.} Eckhardt: "Maybe we should catch a ride on one of these trams, there's enough of them coming through." Weller: "If that's a tram... where is it?" {The group looks around somewhat cautiously.} Unknown Engineer: "That doesn't sound normal..." {Behind McNeill '''Something' attacks; Eckhardt stumbles backwards, Weller takes a step back drawing a bead, and Lexine, unseen by McNeill cries out.}'' Weller: "Holy shit!" {McNeill spins to see a Drag Tentacle attempting to pull Lexine into a broken pipe; when he wounds it, it drops Lexine.} Lexine: "Ahh! Help me! Do something! Shoot it! Nate! Help!" {The Megavent Engineer runs forward, helping Lexine up, but the tentacle seizes him from behind pulling him almost into the pipe. In his shock and terror, he holds onto Lexine.} Weller: "Drop her! Shit, he's not letting go - McNeill, you'll have to shoot him!" {McNeill kills the Unknown Engineer, Lexine again falls to the ground; as soon as she falls, the tentacle pulls the Engineer into the pipe and disappears. Eckhardt and Weller pass McNeill.} McNeill: "Jesus, thanks for the help, guys. Where were you?!" {Weller turns to him, angrily replying} Weller: "Right here, dealing with our own shit! What do you want, a medal?" Lexine: "Would you two stop arguing for God's sakes?" Eckhardt: "Lexine's right. There's no point in fighting those things if we are just going to fight amongst ourselves too." {McNeill moves forward, cutting through the next organic obstruction.} Weller: "Shh, listen!" Lexine: "Oh God, how are we supposed to stay safe if those things can fly?" McNeil: "Just stay between me and Weller. We'll protect you." {The party crosses the platform.} Weller: "God, I hate those things..." {They make their along the next walkway; suddenly debris falls on another walkway, higher up, followed by a pair of female Slashers.} McNeill: "Heads up. They've got the high ground." {McNeill combats both the distant slashers and several closer necromorphs.} McNeill: "Over there!" Weller: "Stay sharp!" {A second wave of necromorphs attacks; after a short pause in which McNeill advances a few steps, a third wave of necromorphs attacks.} McNeill: "Keep moving! If we stop, we're dead!" {The quickly cross the platform and move onto a badly damaged walkway. As they progress, it suddenly shifts beneath them. Weller and Lexine run ahead as McNeill grabs Eckhardt; Well and Lexine make it to the next platform, but the walkway shears off behind them. McNeill jumps for the platform, scrabbles, trying to get a solid grip and pull both himself and Eckhardt up.} McNeill: "Shit...!" {Weller rushes forward, grabbing McNeill.} Weller: "Hold on!" {Weller bodily hauls McNeill and Eckhardt up onto the platform. McNeill catches his breath, lying on the platform.} McNeill: "Jesus... I'm too old for this." Weller: "You're doing fine, soldier. I've got your back." {McNeill stands, looks at Eckhardt and Lexine; Weller, having taken a look around, turns concernedly to McNeill.} Weller: "Dammit, this place is a wreck!" {Both men look back, considering the destroyed walkway.} McNeill: "Now what? We can't go back..." Lexine: "What about the air vents? They go all over the colony." Eckhardt: "Are you mad? The aliens would be in the vents, too!" Baines (Radio): "Sarge, this is Baines." Weller: "Weller here. What's your twenty?" Baines (Radio): "Pretty close to the Maintenance Bay, but things are getting serious. There's a gang of hostiles up ahead, and no alternate route. We'll have to go through them." Weller: "Be careful. I want to see both of you alive when we get there." Baines (Radio): "No worries, Sarge. Baines out." Weller: "All right, that settles it. How do we get into the air vents?" {Lexine gestures to a walkway with obstructed with organic growth.} Lexine: "There's an access panel over there, but I don't know if I have enough clearance to unlock it..." {McNeill starts forward.} McNeill: "To hell with clearance. I'll get it." {McNeill cuts through two organic barriers. He moves forward, and begins hacking the console.} Eckhardt: "Hurry up! I can hear them coming!" {McNeill successfully finishes hacking the access panel.} McNeill: "I thought you didn't want to go through the vents?" (The group moves close to the vent.) Weller: "Go, go! Get in there!" {McNeill enters the vent.} Eckhardt: "I don't want to be out here at feeding time, either!" {McNeill advances through the vents, making his way cautiously. He cuts through an organic blockage, and collects the audio log near it. As he does so, what appears to be a leaper moves past in a different vent extremely quickly.} Audio Log: "Just encountered a new type of creature - really fast, hard to kill. Used my stasis module to slow it down." Weller: "Get a move on McNeill." {McNeill passes a damaged wall section, and cuts through another organic blockage.} McNeill: "Going as fast as I can." {McNeill advances into a darkened section. A dark shape moves by rapidly in an adjacent vent. McNeill waits for a moment, then moves forward, cutting the next organic obstruction.} Weller: "Quiet! Listen!" Lexine: "Oh no, Eckhardt was right... They're in here with us." {McNeill advances again, checking the passageway to his right, then spins to his left, and sees the end of a leaper tail moving out of sight. He moves forward, coming to a four-way intersection. This time he looks hard left, then turns to his right seeing another leaper tail, much closer this time, moving away. He jerks back, out of the intersection.} McNeill: "Jeez!" Weller: "We're surrounded! Move your ass, quick!" {McNeill moves forward quickly and comes to a dead end with a choice of going right or left. choosing which way} Weller: "McNeill, make up your damn mind!" Lexine: "Quickly, Nate! They're coming!" {A Slashers blade knifes into the vent, then slides back out. McNeill moves forward, only to find the whole of the vent walls covered in organic material.} McNeill: "What the hell is this stuff?" Weller: "No idea. It's not like the other shit we saw. Smells just as bad, though." {McNeill comes to a descending section; he steps forward and suddenly slides down uncontrolled.} McNeill: "Whoa!" Weller: "McNeill! Grab hold of something!" McNeill: "I can't!" {Once at the bottom, he continues to advance, cutting an additional organic barrier.} McNeill: "Come on. We can't be far, now. Just watch your step." Weller: "The hell was that?" {They encounter more organic material on the walls, even more extensive than before.} Eckhardt: "I can't see anything!" {McNeill activates a glow worm, then begins moving forward again.} Lexine: "There's something coming!" {Two outlines begin moving forward rapidly.} Lexine: "Look out!" {The outlines resolve into Leapers. McNeill destroys them and moves forward, he turns to his left suddenly, and sees an Engineer cut down by an advancing Slasher. He continues forward, destroying necromorphs as they attack him.} McNeill: "Gone... Come on, move!" {McNeill destroys another leaper, then slides down another descending section.} Eckhardt: "What on earth is that smell? It's disgusting." McNeill: "Oh, crap...!" {McNeill removes another organic obstruction; he then advances through a darkened section, and makes his way towards an exit.} Eckhardt: "This room's right next to the Maintenance Bay! This is it!" {McNeill enters the room.} Lexine: "We made it!" {The others join McNeill. The cautiously exit the room, moving close to the wall as they advance. Despite their caution, they are attacked.} Eckhardt: "There's the shuttle!" Lexine: "Thank God. We're safe!" Weller: "Not so fast. Stay back." Weller: "We're not out of this yet, it's crawling with those fuckers." McNeill: "There's your men." Weller: "Baines, this is Weller. We're right behind you." Baines: "I see you, Sarge. Hit a spot of bother when we got here." Hutchins: "Sir, the shuttle's locked. We can't get inside!" Eckhardt: "My access code will open it." Weller: "Then let's go for it. Everybody ready to run?" Baines: "We'll meet you halfway!" McNeill: "I'll take point. Eckhardt, stay close." Weller: "Go!" Baines: "We're coming!" McNeill: "Behind those crates! Follow me!" {Tentacle explodes out of ground, smashing Baines and Hutchins against a wall, killing them} Weller: "Motherfucker!" Lexine: "What the hell is that?!" McNeill: "Eckhardt, with me! Run!" {} Eckhardt: "It's not working! They must have changed the code!" {} McNeill: "Shit! Stand back, I'll hack it!" {} Weller: "Hurry up! We'll cover you!" {} McNeill: "Got it! Everybody get inside! Now!" Lexine: "Hurry, Eckhardt!" Eckhardt: "Don't just stand there, Sergeant! Come on!" {} Weller: "Good work, soldier." McNeill: "This is bigger than we thought." {} Weller: "Relax, it's dead." {} Weller: "Eckhardt, get up here and second me. I can fly, but I don't know survey craft." Lexine: "Thank you, Nate. Without you, we wouldn't have got this far." McNeill: "Don't mention it -" {} Weller: "What was that?" McNeill: "It's not dead! Go, get her up!" Weller: "Close that damned door!" {} Weller: "Hold on to something!" {} McNeill: "Faster, dammit! It's still coming!" {} Enemies In order of appearance: * Slashers. * Leapers. * The Hive Mind. Trivia * This was the last chapter in Dead Space: Extraction to take place on Aegis VII. * This was the first in-universe appearance of the The Hive Mind. Category:Dead Space: Extraction Chapters